


Early days

by Melko_r



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fights, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melko_r/pseuds/Melko_r
Summary: The guys in Slipknot have had their fair share of fights over the years especially when they were young and hungry for chaos.ORCorey is being a bully and i just wanted to write some heavy shit.
Relationships: Corey Taylor & Sid Wilson
Kudos: 13





	Early days

Corey sat unusually still backstage, awaiting his que for the next song to begin. To any other person, this would be completely normal behaviour. It wasn't as if he was the most energetic person in the world, but Coreys' silent nature somewhat disturbed the others. Multiple techies darted backwards and forwards, dodging various band members who were hyping each other up and gulping down enough water to drain the venue dry.

Sid was usually the centre of all this, the DJ bouncing around, hanging off of the others, trying to set Shawn on fire- the usual. Yet, he was nowhere to be seen. 

Some of the others had caught sight of him out of the corner of their eye, Sid seemed to make himself smaller and smaller when in their line of sight. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the guys- doing a disappearing act was normally Craig's job. Whatever it was, it could wait for after the show.

Shawn was striding across to Corey and, though it could not be seen, he was grinning from ear to ear and panting heavily from a mixture of his erratic stage activity and the pure adrenaline pumping through him, making his heart want to escape from is broad chest.

As he reached the singer, he spoke loudly, his voice laced with excitement.

"Holy shit dude! Did you fukin' see that?! The way those crazy motherfuckers almost took each other out in the mosh pit cus'...well damn, cus' of us man!"

Shawns' voice faltered as he saw the other man, rigid. Corey remained in his mysterious mood. The thick dreads that fell carelessly from Coreys' mask, half covering his face, began to shake as the singer breathed heavier...and _heavier_. 

Though despite the dim lights, the percussionist saw something he'd never seen before in Coreys' eyes. Whilst the masks had always given the men an intimidating and dangerous vibe, Shawn recognised a different vibe radiating from Corey, suffocating him as he came closer to the other man.

"The hell is up with him?"

Micks' voice came next from behind Shawn, the much taller man gazed down on the other two as he approached; hauling with him his large black guitar. As he flipped his long, soaking hair over his shoulder- he examined the bizarre state of the bands' singer.

"I dunno man." Shawn said nonchalantly, annoyed that the singer wasn't sharing his excitement. Just as he was about to ask their singer what the hell happened, Shawn was cut off by the appearance of multiple band members coming out of the dark to get ready to go back on stage. Including their DJ.

As they strode past the 3 men, a couple of them had their arms around each other, eager to tear the stage up again and finish the show. But as Sid came skulking from some corner or other, he looked...timid? He was most definitely shaken up about something. Under his mask, his eyes widened at the sight of Corey and he almost turned back. Instead he scurried past, ready to lose himself in their music again and...forget everything.

The sight unnerved Mick, who made his way to the DJ to accompany him on stage. The guitarists voice came to Shawn's ears shortly after as he attempted to psyche Sid up in preparation for the remainder of the show.

The percussionist turned back to Corey, ready to try snap him out of his bizarre mood, instead he found the singer now stood up, his hands clenched in a fist and eyes glazed over with pure _rage._ The veins on the side of his head threatened to burst behind his mask accompanied by the dark look that clouded his eyes _._

Shawn, not being in the mood for his bandmates bullshit and oblivious to the severity of Coreys' mood, rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. He decided it best to catch up with the others making their way in the opposite direction, where the crowd began to get more restless as the seconds past.

But Corey was seething. His anger bubbled within him, ready to boil over at any moment. He was no stranger to this feeling and most definitely no stranger to the consequences his anger often brought either. Those who knew him best would say he was overreacting, but the singer riled himself up often to boiling point unless one of his bandmates was there to cool him off.

'I can't believe he just fukin' walked past me, arrogant son of a-' Sound began to boom from the stage he currently should have been occupying, his band mates were clearly covering for him while he got his shit together. It came to Corey's mind that, if he wanted a job at the end of the night he should get the hell on stage.

His legs trembled slightly with rage, his steps shaky as he attempted to calm both his fury and nervousness as the crowd got louder and louder, the lights from the stage came brighter and brighter as he was finally out of the narrow corridor that was backstage.

Head hung low, he held his fist up in the air and came into the audiences line of sight. Motioning now for them to make noise, Joeys' drums signalled the beginning of the song.

Corey had his back to Sid and his turntable, but he could still sense a pair of eyes on him. And the DJ watched him, indeed he did. As much as he tried not to, as much as he tried to let the chaotic atmosphere consume him, he couldn't- not fully.

A crescendo of bass, guitar and percussion filled his ears and he barely remembered his que to start scratching.

Who knows how things will play out after the show. Sid was filled with pure dread at the thought.

If Corey could beat the shit out of him during a show, he'd do it again afterwards too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what prompted me to write again after so long, but I'm feeling okay with how this fic turned out. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
